justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ilovejamaa74/Just Sonic
Just Sonic is a spinoff game of both the series and Sonic the Hedgehog series developed and published by Ubisoft and Sega. Gameplay and Features * Story mode, Sonic Speed Run mode, is here. Dr. Eggman is on the run again and Sonic and friends needs your help! Take the Red Emerald path, duke out your best moves to routines and Dance Battles along the way, discover more Chaos Emerald paths, and clear all paths to take the Super Sonic path and come face-to-face with Eggman. (Single player only) ** The interface is laid out like a world map, with each path themed after a Sonic stage. For a regular routine, you need to achieve A or better to move on. For a Dance Battle, you need to defeat the AI opponent. Once you've completed a routine, it is unlocked in Freestyle mode (see below) and cannot be played in Sonic Speed Run mode anymore. Local multiplayer is supported. ** Each Dance Battle lasts for 5 rounds of varying lengthes each. For each round, a player wins if they have the most health once the round is done. The player who has won the most rounds wins. * You can even use your phone to play. * Freestyle mode is where you can dance to any routine and Dance Battle you've unlocked in Sonic Speed Run mode. Up to five friends can join you in local multiplayer! * Obtain avatars (the Just Dance kind), avatar alternates, and clothing for your avatar by spending rings at the Item Capsule. * Customize your own Sonic the Hedgehog Avatar! Choose their species, colors, and features, dress them up with clothing won from the Item Capsule, and dance to them in Avatar Mode, where avatar alternates can be accessed. * Compete with players around the world in Universe mode. In Freestyle, be the best at classic routines. In Dance Battle, side on a team and inflict the most damage to the opposite team. In Avatar, show off your Avatar and beat others in Avatar alternate routines. ** In Boss, all of the players must defeat one of the following bosses: Death Egg Robot, Tails Doll, Chaos, Biolizard, Metal Overlord, Black Doom, Solaris, Erazor Djinn, Ix, Dark Queen, Egg Dragoon, Dark Gaia, Nega-Mother Wisp, Time Eater, Zavok, Lyric, Phantom King, and Death Egg Robot (Forces). If the players win, they win extra rings and a special Avatar. Track List Red Emerald path Blue Emerald path Green Emerald path Yellow Emerald path Gray Emerald path Purple Emerald path Super Sonic path Avatar alternates Avatars Unlocked from start Unlocked with Item Capsule Unlocked by defeating bosses in Universe Mode's Boss Trivia *There are a total of 46 songs in Just Sonic. * Just Sonic is the first rhythm game in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. * Just Sonic is the second crossover title since Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition. * Just Sonic is the first game with a main plot. * Just Sonic is the first game to not be released on 7th-generation consoles. * Just Sonic is the first game with cutscenes. * Just Sonic is the second game in the Just Dance series to feature character customization, after The Hip Hop Dance Experience. * Stars are replaced with ranks from the Sonic the Hedgehog games. 0 stars is E, 1 star is D, 2 stars is C, 3 stars is B, 4 stars is A, 5 stars is S, superstar is SS, and megastar is X. * Mojocoins are replaced with rings. * All dancers with the exception of the Avatar alternates are rendered in CGI animation rather than prerecorded. The Avatar alternate dancers are animated with code to support the avatar customization feature. * Sweat Mode is renamed Sweating Sonic mode. * Music that plays when you finish a routine is the Level Clear theme from Sonic Generations. * The Purple Emerald path is the only Sonic Speed Run with no dance battles, while Super Sonic path is entirely made of dance battles. * Sonic Youth is the only song that's not from a game. * The voice clips the avatars hold were recycled from previous Sonic games. * Ubisoft, with Sega's approval, conducted a poll in which each song from each path would be implemented into Just Dance Unlimited. The winning songs were Green Hill Zone (Red), Unknown from M.E. (Blue), Escape from the City (Green), What I'm Made Of (Yellow), His World (Zebrahead remix) (Gray), Infinite (Purple), and Friends (Super Sonic). ** What I'm Made Of and Friends were remade to have their Dance Battle elements removed, making them entirely regular. Category:Blog posts